lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Xardia/Is that really it?
So, what gives? I went through XBox version without much optional stuff, so when I got PC version, I wanted to change my style. I went through every freaking sidequest and cursed The Assistant, The Hero and a few more. I hate these Quests. I fought the Fallen and I love this fight, it is so difficult it's fun again ;) I fought every freaking Red Monster (White Conquerer, The Seven, the Jhana Royals...) And then, finally, I beat the White Conquerer. I was overwhelmed cause I managed to beat that ****. And then I found out about the Lost. Of course I immediately went through Ancient Ruins. I already peeked inside but after my first encounter with the Observers (Five consecutive Area spells at Rank V? Come on...) I left them pretty much alone. BUT I wanted to fight the Lost, so I ran through the ruins again, evading Observers as much as possible. I killed Demigod easily, I was shocked if not disappointed at how easy he was... And then, the Showdown. Me vs. The Lost. Freaking thirty battles ore more later I still didn't kill him. Frustrated I decided to start a new game, and work towards this very fight. Everything I did was in preparation for The Lost. Everything! The Weapons I used, the Arts I leveled... After about half of the game, near the Fallen, I wanted to show a friend of mine why I was so dedicated and neurotical concerning some things. She asked me once "Why the hell do you torture yourself like this?" XD So, I went back to my old save and went up to the Lost... And I killed him. Some Unique Arts and one Swordflash came up, and he just... died. Terminated. Just like that. I was so enthusiastic that I didn't care for the drops, so I turned around and talked with my friend about this helluva fight... Until she said "What, don't you get anything for this?" I turned, checked, and she was right. Not one item. Nothing. Suddenly angry, I went to town to check the guild quest, and what did I get? 120k money. Money? I had freaking 4 Million at this point, and all I get for all this trouble was 120k??? So... I killed the Reds. I killed The Fallen, Demigod, The Lost. I got a Weapon Art. (Only one, but who cares...) I got three Nightbloom-thingies to max. (Hinnah Drop, Hinnah Equip, Hannah Equip) ...what now? Is that all there is to do? I play and play and play and am addicted to this game and now it's over? I went along the lines of life and death more than once in this game, especially with Gates of Hell, The Fallen, The White Conqueror and of course The Lost... And there is no... Optional Endboss? Like Freya in SO3? Or Penance in FFX? Some Fiend that you can only kill if you're at max strength possible, and then it is still a more than difficult fight. Ain't there anything like that? I'm disappointed... Category:Blog posts